<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas at Mexico by TurnaboutPersona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199820">Christmas at Mexico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutPersona/pseuds/TurnaboutPersona'>TurnaboutPersona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Slight GerIta, slight rusprus, slight spamano, slight usmex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutPersona/pseuds/TurnaboutPersona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mexico and America are planning a party together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mexico was enjoying a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. She was sitting on her sofa, enjoying the telenovela currently playing on the television. It was going to be a quiet night for Mexico. But then America suddenly crashed through her window, decked in a classic Santa costume.</p><p>“BRUCE WILLIS!” America exclaimed as he came crashing.</p><p>If it was someone else’s house, they would have been screaming their lungs out in terror. But Mexico, being America’s neighbor, was used to this. So when America got up from the floor, he was precedingly hit with her slipper.</p><p>After replacing her window and clearing the floor of glass, America finally gave a reason to why he was here.</p><p>“Yo, Mex, I came by to invite you to celebrate Christmas with me!” he said.</p><p>“Thanks but no thanks.” Mexico replied, bluntly.</p><p>America looked at her in shock, then that shock turned to disappointment.</p><p>“What? Come on Mex, I wanted to hang out with you.” he gloomily said, “I know we don’t get along like we used to, but since it’s the holidays I thought we could, you know, hang out and have an awesome time.”</p><p>Mexico’s stern expression started to soften due to America’s words, his puppy-dog eyes also helped in his favor. She wondered if she should change her mind. America seems genuine in what he said. It wouldn’t hurt to spend one holiday with him, would it?</p><p>“I was so excited to have you over for Christmas, but since you don’t want to I guess I have to think of something else to do.” America made his way to the door, shuffling his feet as he did so.</p><p>Mexico sighed, “Wait, States.”</p><p>The American turned expectantly towards his neighboring nation. Mexico hesitated for a bit on what she was going to say, then was able to find her words.</p><p>“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to spend Christmas together.” she said with a slight blush on her face.</p><p>America’s mood began to brighten up and he started to cheer.</p><p>“Really!? You will!? AWESOME!” the United States then ran out of his neighbor's house, still cheering.</p><p>“Hey, everyone!” he yelled, “I’m throwing a Christmas party and it’s all on Mexico!”</p><p>“FUCK YOU, STATES!” Mexico yelled out, realizing that she had been duped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-The way America came crashing in is referencing the Christmas episode in Beautiful World<br/>-I was told that Mexicans don't refer America as America, they call us United States or USA because America is the continent not the country. So I wanted to have Mexico the character to call America "States" as a character quirk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mexico is getting things ready with the help of some friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mexico was stuck planning a party due to a certain country she was unfortunately neighbors with. After chasing him down, both of them agreed to plan the party together. America is in charge of invitations, while Mexico was in charge of preparing the food and hanging the decorations. She was currently making enough tamales for everyone with the help of Spain and Portugal. While Canada and England were in charge of decorating.</p><p>“How’s the tree coming along, Canada?” said Mexico as she was coming out of the kitchen.</p><p>“It’s coming along nicely, eh.” Canada replied. The Christmas tree was decked in twinkling lights and shimmering tinsel with red, gold, and silver ornaments hanging on every branch. On closer inspection, there’s also a little Canadian flare on some of the ornaments; there were white bears carrying presents, a few maple leaves. There was a subtle charm put into the tree. All that was missing was…</p><p>“Hey Kumadachi, do you want to hang up the star?” asked Canada.</p><p>Kumajiro, the actual name of Canada’s pet polar bear, was wearing a Santa hat and was hanging a couple ornaments from his ears. So cute!</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Canada.”</p><p>The Mexican lady headed outside to check on England. She saw that the lawn was adorned with plastic reindeers, candy canes, and an inflatable Santa with his workshop to match. Mexico was admiring the wonderful scenery when she noticed that she couldn’t see England anywhere. But soon some loud grumblings above her alerted her that the Brit was on the roof hanging the lights.</p><p>“England, are you okay up there?” Mexico called out.</p><p>England was able to decorate the lawn with few problems, but was currently having trouble with the decorations on the house. Mainly the Christmas lights, why are they always so tangled up?</p><p>“Oh Mexico,” said England when he heard her calling him, “it’s alright, Christmas lights are always a pain to put up. But, rest assured, I’ll- grrr- have this house- urgh- look as stunning- huff- as- ARGH!”</p><p>England suddenly fell off the roof, but was spared from the impact because of the Christmas lights that tangled around his body, leaving him hanging there.</p><p>“Bollocks!”</p><p>“Oh querido.” said Mexico. She made her way to detangle the British man from the snare of lights when she heard loud yelling coming from inside the house. Knowing Canada was too polite to be so loud, she knew it had to be the two brothers in the kitchen. “Lo siento, England, looks like I’m needed in the kitchen. But I’ll go get Canada to help you.”</p><p>Mexico hurried inside, leaving England hanging. The Brit tried to detangle himself but he was just tangling himself up more. When Mexico came into the house, Canada was putting the finishing touches on the tree.</p><p>“Canada, can you help England with the Christmas lights?” Mexico asked him, “He got a bit tied up.”</p><p>“Sure, eh.”</p><p>Mexico entered the kitchen to find it a complete mess.</p><p>“Port, you idiota, there’s more masa on the table than there is in the bowl.” said Spain.</p><p>Annoyed, Portugal threw a ball of masa straight at the Spaniard's head. “Actually, I think my aim is quite good.”</p><p>“MEXICO, PORTUGAL MASAED ME!” Spain yelled. Soon the two brothers started throwing dough at each other, making an even bigger mess than before.</p><p>“Ay, stop it you two!” said Mexico, exasperated, “You are acting like a bunch of children.”</p><p>“HE STARTED IT!” the two brothers exclaimed.</p><p>“What the bloody hell is with all the noise.” England said, coming into the kitchen. Canada managed to get the Brit out of the bundle of cords, but there were still some wires tangled onto England’s body.</p><p>“Alright everyone, fuera.” Mexico said, “Get out of the kitchen. I can handle everything else myself.”</p><p>“But Mexico,” England began protesting, “it still looks like you have so much to do. How ‘bout I help you with the cooking?”</p><p>“NO!” everyone immediately shouted, not trusting England to keep the kitchen itself from being on fire.</p><p>Fortunately, Mexico thought up a fast excuse to get the British gentleman away from cooking anything. “England, how about you work on making the pinata with Spa…”</p><p>Spain shook his head sternly.</p><p>“...aaa-Portugal?”</p><p>England looked disappointed but before he could argue Portugal had led him out of the room and started chatting him up. “So what color do you want the pinata to be?”</p><p>“So you need any help with the tamales?” Canada spoke up.</p><p>“I promise I’ll do a better job than Portugal did.” Spain said, cheerily.</p><p>Mexico sighed, America is going to owe her big time for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations if you want:<br/>Oh querido- Oh dear<br/>Lo siento- I'm sorry<br/>fuera- out<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>America is inviting some countries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>America was able to ‘convince’ Mexico to help organize a Christmas party. But he wasn’t able to get away with it scott free, once she figured out that she fell for his boyish charms again, she proceeded to smack him with her slipper. So, in the end, they decided to split the work. She would make the food and decorations, while he would invite his friends. And ONLY friends, the party isn’t going to be too big; Mexico’s idea.</p><p>So America went off to invite some close friends, and whose geographically closer to him and Mexico than Cuba? She’ll be so happy to have her little brother over. In fact, he should remember to invite her other brother, Philippines, then Mexico would instantly forgive him. But first, convincing Cuba, which might be a bit difficult. America knows Cuba isn’t his ‘biggest fan’ so his cute face isn’t going to help him.</p><p>When he got to Cuba’s house he politely knocked on the door; persuasion starts off with good manners afterall. Unfortunately, when the door opened he was immediately punched in the face before he could even get a word out.</p><p>“OW!” America cried.</p><p>“America, what the hell are you doing here?!” yelled Cuba.</p><p>America put his arms up signaling that he wasn’t here to fight, “Hey easy, dude. I just want to invite you to my Christmas party.”</p><p>“Why would I ever want to go to any of your parties?” asked Cuba.</p><p>“Come on, don’t you wanna bury the hatchet between us, or something?” America answered with another question.</p><p>“The only thing I wanna bury the hatchet in is in your face.” Cuba retorted.</p><p>America was ready to call it quits. He didn’t have enough patience to deal with Cuba. Maybe he should do something else for Mexico. Hey, wait a minute!</p><p>“You know this isn’t just MY party, Mexico is planning it too.” America said.</p><p>“Mexico?” now that seems to get Cuba’s attention.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re planning the party together.” America began to explain, “She even sent me over to invite you personally, but since you don’t wanna go… looks like she’s gonna be disappointed…” he trailed off, feigning his exit yet confident that he got Cuba hook, line, and sinker.</p><p>“Wait, America…” and there it is, America gave himself a mental high-five, “I changed my mind. I guess I’ll show up but only because Mexico is expecting me to.”</p><p>~*Cuba has joined the Party*~</p><p>America was able to persuade Cuba to join the party. Sure he used a little white lie, but it’s true that Mexico would be happy to see him, so no harm no foul. On to his next invite, he’s thinking European. He already knows England, Portugal, and Spain are helping out Mexico; so he should invite France next!</p><p>Since America is not on bad terms with France, he doesn’t need to watch his manners.</p><p>“JOHN-PAUL!” America exclaimed as he crashed through the window.</p><p>If it was either Canada’s or Mexico’s house he was crashing through, they wouldn’t have batted an eye as they were used to his antics. But France wasn’t, so he screamed his lungs out in terror.</p><p>“QUE DIABLE EN ENFER!?”</p><p>The rowdy nation got off the floor as though he didn’t just scare the ever-loving soul out of the Frenchman.</p><p>“Yo France! Throwing a Christmas party, you want in?”</p><p>“Mon Dieu, you got glass all over my floor!” France lamented.</p><p>“If I clean it up, are you gonna come to my party?” America proposed.</p><p>“C’est quoi ce bordel? Seriously?” France said, exasperated, “Fine!”</p><p>So after America fixed the window and cleaned up the glass, France reluctantly agreed to come to America’s Christmas party.</p><p>~*France has joined the Party*~</p><p>“The streets are always pretty this time of year~” Italy said wistfully.</p><p>He was walking through the streets with Germany and Romano, shopping for Christmas presents. Well, he and Germany were shopping, Romano was just tagging along while constantly checking his phone since Spain wasn’t returning any of his texts and calls.</p><p>“Italy, I don’t want you wandering around, hold my hand so you don’t get lost.” Germany said.</p><p>“Ok, Germany!” Italy agreed.</p><p>The two nations held each other's hands, making them blend in with the other couples that were walking through the streets. The lovey-dovey atmosphere is making Romano want to barf. Why isn’t Spain answering his phone? Probably ‘cause he’s a jerk, so he shouldn’t waste his time worrying (not that he was doing that in the first place).</p><p>As the trio were distracted, they didn’t notice a certain country in a Santa costume creeping up behind them.</p><p>“Yo, Merry Christmas dudes!”</p><p>“CHIGI!!!”</p><p>“AHH, HELP! GERMANY!”</p><p>“OH MEIN GOTT!?”</p><p>Through the confusion, Germany landed a right hook straight at the American Santa’s face. If America's nose wasn’t broken when he visited Cuba, it was definitely broken now. The two Italians hid behind the German in fear, but soon they realized that they weren’t in any danger because the Santa that was writhing in pain on the ground is America.</p><p>“America? Fucking bastard, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Romano said in annoyance.</p><p>“What were you even planning, you dummkopf?” said Germany.</p><p>“Urgh, I was planning,” America grunted out, pushing himself off the ground, “on inviting you guys to my sweet Christmas bash.”</p><p>Italy’s expression brightened, “A party? Yay! I’m down to party!”</p><p>“Italy, no.” Germany scolded, “We still have Christmas shopping to do.”</p><p>“Aww~ Well, what if we hurry? We might be able to make it.” suggested Italy.</p><p>The German man pondered for a moment.</p><p>“So you scare the living daylights out of me,” Romano spoke up, “and then you expect me to party with you after that? Why would I even want to go?”</p><p>“Well you could go for the food, Mex is working on it with Spain and Portugal.” said America.</p><p>“Hold on, Spain is there?” the angry Italian said, surprised, “ No wonder he isn’t answering his phone, that bastard. Fine, I’ll come, but only to beat up Spain.”</p><p>“Right on!” the American cheered, “What about you guys?”</p><p>“I guess we’ll stop by if we have time.” replied Germany.</p><p>“Ve~ fiesta~” Italy said, excitedly.</p><p>~*Romano joined the Party*~</p><p>~*Germany and Italy will join the Party later*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>John-Paul is reference to John-Paul Belmondo who is an American actor of French descent that does his own stunts</p><p>Translations:<br/>QUE DIABLE EN ENFER- What in holy hell<br/>C’est quoi ce bordel- What the fuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How's the party doing?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The preparations were all finished. The decorations were hung, the Christmas tree is all dressed, the food is cooked, the nativity scene is displayed, and the pinata is all made. Now all that is left are the guests to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door signaled that someone was at the door. The Latina of the house put the plate of tamales she had been carrying down onto the living room table and went to answer the door. When she opened it she found a familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuba!” Mexico said in recognition, her face lighting up in joy seeing the face of the man she calls her little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola Mexico, Feliz Navidad!” Cuba joyfully greeted. Both nations soon embraced each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you came! Adelante, adelante, I have some tamales, come eat.” Mexico led the Cuban man into the living room where the others were. England and Portugal were making another pinata, Spain was sitting on the couch with Kumajiro on his lap both drinking their own mug of hot chocolate, and Canada is currently building a gingerbread house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound of frantic knocking at the door, so Mexico went to go answer it. Meanwhile Cuba went to where Canada was, swiping a tamale on his way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Cuba?” the Canadian said in acknowledgment, “did America invite you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” answered Cuba, “I mean, you and Mexico are here so this party can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canada chuckled. After the Cuban finished eating, he joined his friend in decorating the gingerbread men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who else America is inviting.” Canada wondered out loud, “Definitely Japan, cause they’re best friends or something, but he’s pretty introverted so he might not come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuba gave it some thought as he put on the gumdrop buttons on his gingerbread, “Maybe he’ll also invite Romano. I know he’s friends with him, plus Spain is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And speak of the devil and he shall appear, Romano came in striding across the room to where Spain was sitting and smacked him upside the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, you were right, eh.” said Canada in astonishment, “Who else do you think will show up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spain, you bastard, why weren’t you picking up your phone?!” the Italian asked in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spaniard took his phone out of his pocket and found that it wasn’t responding when he tried to turn it on. “Whoops, I guess the batteries ran out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking bastard, I can’t believe I wasted my time worrying when you were here this whole time.” Romano huffed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were worried about me?” said Spain, his tone did not hide his joy that his cute little Romano was worrying over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Italian’s face turned completely red, “Fuck you, Spain!” and he turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, wait Romano!” Spain tried to sit up to go console him but he was stopped by the bear still on his lap, “Uh, could you please move, osito?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” the bear looked up from where he was sitting, it seems like he wasn’t planning on moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romano was about to leave, his hand was on the door knob, but just then one of the hosts appeared. Mexico came across Romano's eventual departure as she was leaving the kitchen with another heaping plate of tamales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romano, don’t tell me you're leaving already.” she said, voicing her disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, Spain is being a jerk.” Romano simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure whatever he did, he didn’t mean it.” assured Mexico, she knows that Romano has always been Spain’s favorite, so there was no way Spain would ever do anything hurtful to him on purpose, “You should probably just talk to him, instead of yelling at his face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Romano being the stubborn man that he is, opened the door to leave. However before he stepped one foot outside, he was met with France whose hand was half-way about to knock on the door before the Italian opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, it’s France.” both Romano and Mexico said in disgust before slamming the door on the Frenchman’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the door closed the Latina turned to her Italian guest, “Well, are you going to stay now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, fine I guess.” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the two Spanish ex-colonies made their way back to the living room with the others. Spain managed to get Kumajiro off of him, but saw that Romano came back to stay and was so overjoyed he enveloped his favorite underling in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party hasn’t developed into chaos yet, which Mexico is thankful for, but America is still not here so that means there are more guests that have yet to arrive. England and Portugal are beginning to make their third pinata (how many are they planning to make?) with Spain arguing about what color it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be blue,” said Spain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think it should be pink,” said England.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue.” Spain said in a demanding tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink, it's a lovely colour.” England said in a venomous tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody. Pink. Mate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two former empires glared daggers at each other, Portugal went ahead and began decorating the pinata in yellow colors. Cuba was hanging the first pinata while Canada let Kumajiro take a swing at it, making sure the bear doesn’t accidentally hit any of the furniture. Romano was sitting on the couch eating the tamales and talking on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Italy, the party barely started. But you should really get here before all the food gets eaten. By me. And I’m not gonna leave any for you, ha ha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seems to be coming along nicely, Mexico thought. Except there is something off, Mexico can sense it. Her eyes trailed over to the nativity scene she had on display. Joseph, the Shepherds and the other clay figures are in their rightful places, but then there’s Mary. Someone broke her in two pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” the Latina called out, getting everyone’s attention, “Which one of you pendejos broke Mary?” She seethed in anger waiting for someone to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canada, knowing a punishment would be less harsh on him, decided to take one for the team. “I did it Mexico, I’m so sorry. I’ll replace it, eh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you didn’t.” Mexico immediately denied, “Portugal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portugal looked surprised, “Don’t at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Look at Spain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Spain’s turn to look surprised, “Que? I didn’t break it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how do you know it was broken?” his brother pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s in Mexico’s hand and it’s broken.” the Spaniard defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suspicious.” Portugal said, skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not!” exclaimed Spain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it matters, probably not,” the Englishman spoke up, “but I saw Romano near the display earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Che cosa?!” Romano cried out, offended, “Bugiardo! I didn’t even touch Mary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what were you doing near the display earlier?” questioned England.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting some tamales from the food table.” Romano retorted, “You would have seen that if you weren’t busy bickering with Spain about colors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, let’s not fight, eh. I broke it and I’ll replace it, Mexico.” said Canada nervously trying to ease the situation from getting any worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mexico said, sternly, “Who broke it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone fell silent. No one had any clue who the culprit was, nor was the culprit going to take responsibility. The countries were looking at each other with suspicion in their eyes, Canada was getting worried, and Mexico was still waiting for someone to answer her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally England broke the silence, “Mexico, Cuba has been awfully quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” shouted Cuba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room then developed to arguments, with Canada fruitlessly trying to calm everyone down. No one noticed the Frenchman hanging out in the hallway outside sipping a glass of wine. What? His window was broken into so he agreed to go all this way to have it fixed, only to have the door slammed shut on him. Was he supposed to go back home? No, he’ll just drink his wine and quietly watch the chaos that is unfolding in the living room, not voicing how he accidentally broke the clay Mary while he was breaking in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to add in the Who Broke It? scene into the second half of the story somehow<br/>Translations:<br/>Adelante- come in<br/>Osito- little bear<br/>Pendajos- assholes<br/>Che cosa- what<br/>Bugiardo- liar(masculine)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>America is still inviting countries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A young man was walking along the streets going store to store. His name was Mr Philippines, or the Philippines. He wanted to give his big sister, Mexico, a present this year so he was currently making his way through the market looking for a Christmas present but he was having trouble finding the perfect gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what am I to do?” he said in dismay. He wants this gift to be perfect and he’s at a loss of what to buy, too distracted to notice a creeping figure behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, Philippines! Merry Chr-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philippines landed a hefty strike to the sudden figure in his surprise. Fortunately for America, it wasn’t his face this time. Unfortunately, it was his lower region that was targeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Mr. America?” Philippines realized, “What are you doing scaring me like that?” he asked with a chipper tone instead of an annoyed tone. He laughed at America’s antics while the blonde nation writhed in pain on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mex...ico...par...ty.” America squeaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mexico? Party?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? There is a party at Mexico’s place?” asked Philippines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America’s only answer was a shaky thumbs up to show the Asian nation that his guess was correct. Philippines’ eyes lit up like the Christmas lights hanging around the market. A party? Now he definitely knows what to get for Mexico! He thanked America for giving him a wonderful idea and went on his way with a skip in his step, leaving the American still laying on the ground in agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*Philippines has joined the Party*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Japan was enjoying a nice relaxing bath. The hot water feels so nice on his old man bones. And he would have enjoyed his bath a little while longer if America hadn’t shown up by suddenly cannonballing into the water as if it was a pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The American was submerged under the water for a few seconds, the air bubbles indicating that he was still there. Japan had a small hope that America would stay under there, maybe drown a little, just so he can continue to enjoy his bath time in peace. But he knew that would not happen, America emerged from the water just fine and smiled as if everything was normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rowdy nation turned to his friend, “Dude, you’re invited to my Christmas party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“America-san this isn’t another trick to make me host this party, is it?” Japan asked, since that happened to him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, my dude.” assured America, “I got Mexico to help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Mexico-san.” Japan said sympathetically under his breath, “Well, I’m not really a partying type, so I don’t think I’ll be able to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on man, it won’t be that bad.” said America, “Not only is Mexico there but there’s also Britain, Romano, Germany and Italy said they’ll also go after they finish their shopping. Oh! And I also invited Philippines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philippines-san?” Japan noted, “Uh, if he’s going, I don’t think it’s a good idea to show up. We don’t exactly have a good relationship with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t you working on bettering your relationships with all the Asian countries?” America rebutled, “This could be your chance to make up with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, America had a point. On the other hand, he doesn’t think he has the youth to keep up with the others and he’s not really one to party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will think about it.” and he doesn’t mean no this time, he really will think about it, “So are you going to leave now or are you going to stay in the bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a little while longer.” the intruding nation clarified, “I love how the water makes my aches and pains go away. I was punched in the balls earlier, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to have that happen?” worried Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*Japan will think about it*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Germany and Italy were finished with their Christmas shopping and they were going to drop off the presents at Germany’s house first before they were able to head out to the party. Italy was getting a bit impatient though because he wanted to get to the party before all the food runs out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he wasn’t going to save any for me, can you believe that!” Italy said in dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Mexico will still have plenty of food when we get there.” reassured Germany, “Let me just check on my bruder and then we’ll head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Germany went into his living room, Italy hovered after him muttering “hurry, hurry”. In the living room, Prussia was decorating the Christmas tree. Russia was also there, since it isn't Christmas at his house yet, he decided to visit and was currently reading a book on a nearby chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to help me with this tree?” asked Prussia, giving his guest an irritated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that? You always get mad at me whenever I help.” retorted Russia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t.” Prussia denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russia rolled his eyes, already knowing the result of this conversation, picked up one of the ornaments and tried to hang it on a random branch, “Okay I’ll put this right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not there. You’ll mess with the symmetry!” he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russia gave the German albino a cheeky look, “See?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to help, but I want you to do it right.” Prussia grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m not helping then, great.” Russia concluded the conversation and went back to his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, bruder, the tree looks amazing. It’s very symmetrical.” said Germany as he entered and dropped the Christmas presents at the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah West, Ita-chan!” Prussia’s expression brightened, “You two came just in time, the awesome ham I’ve prepared is just about done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Italy and I agreed to go to America’s Christmas party.” Germany said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I just put my blood, sweat, and tears to make that ham so awesome.” the elder brother chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come too if you want, and bring the ham with you as well.” the younger brother suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Prussia, the more, the merrier!” the Italian chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you haven’t noticed, we also have a guest,” said the former nation, addressing the Russian in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if we go,” Russia spoke up from reading his book, “besides your tree is crooked anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How?!” the Prussian said in alarm. The tree soon fell onto the floor, Russia being the one to push it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s on the floor.” the tall nation answered, nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*Germany, Italy, Prussia, and Russia joined the Party*~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I was planning on having Philippines as a girl in this fic, but while I was writing this, Hima came out with a canon Philippines design. I was deciding on whether or not I wanted to keep my version of Philippines or use canon. In the end, I'll have Philippines as male instead and since I don't know his personality yet he'll have the personality that I think he would have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gangs all here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philippines knocked on the door, practically bouncing on his feet in anticipation. He was able to get his big sister the perfect gift. Nothing money can buy will be able to afford the gift of sincerity. Since he was told that Mexico was throwing a party, he decided that he should give her a roasted pig, a Philippines tradition! He put all his love into making it.</p><p>When Mexico opened the door, the sight of her little brother filled her with joy.</p><p>“Hermanito Philippines, I’m so happy to see you!” the Latina big sister gave her Filipino little brother a big kiss.</p><p>“Hello, Ate Mexico! Maligayang Pa-ANO?!”</p><p>The Philipines saw a glimpse of the party inside. Most, if not all the guests, were roughed one way or the other, one appears to have a pinata smashed on his head and the candies were scattered all over the floor. Just then, the two German brothers, the other half of the Italian Brothers, and the tag-along Russian showed up and saw the disaster scene as well.</p><p>“Wow, the party really started, huh?” said Philippines, still in a cheery mood. He handed the pig into Mexico’s arms and hurried inside to capture the scene in a selfie.</p><p>“Oh no, is the food ok?” Italy worried, hurrying inside to check the food situation.</p><p>“Italy, mind your manners.” Germany called out. He turned to Mexico, “Thank you for the invitation, Mexico. Here, I brought some Austrian wine.”</p><p>Mexico stepped aside from the door to let her new guests in, “Oh, gracias!”</p><p>“And don’t worry, there isn’t any antifreeze in it this time.” Prussia cackled as he came inside, carrying his Christmas ham.</p><p>“Is there usually antifreeze in the wine?!” Mexico said in alarm, eyeing the wine in Germany’s hand with a wary look.</p><p>“Nein! They don’t do that anymore.” Germany clarified, “Bruder, please behave.”</p><p>“Well the awesome me has brought some ham and I put a lot of my awesome essence into making it.” Prussia said with his smug expression.</p><p>“ Hello Mexico, С Рождеством.” Russia said before heading inside.</p><p>The four nations headed into the living area and put the food and wine on the food table, which Italy is helping himself to. It was fortunate that the food was spared but the rest of the room is a mess. On the couch, Spain and Portugal sat opposite from each other while England sat between them seemingly passed out or knocked out with a pinata smashed onto his head, the candy littered all over the couch and onto the floor. Canada was fixing the Christmas tree that had fallen over, Cuba was putting the clay figurines back in its’ places, and Romano was sweeping the floor. Philippines and France were busy taking selfies with each other.</p><p>“How did it get into such a mess?” asked Germany.</p><p>Mexico sighed, “Long story.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>After the mess was all cleaned up, the party went on as if nothing happened. Russia, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Cuba, and France were enjoying the food and drinks. Meanwhile the ‘kids’ (Canada, Romano, Philippines) and the adults (England, Mexico, Spain, Portugal) were occupying a table playing uno.</p><p>“Four skips!” said Canada, smuggly putting his cards on the pile, “That means skip you, England…”</p><p>“You’re grounded.”</p><p>“I’m not your colony anymore. Skip you, Mexico…”</p><p>“Juego estupido.” she grumbled, putting her cards down.</p><p>“Skip you, Philippines…”</p><p>“I put my phone down for this!” he sank into his seat in despair.</p><p>“And skip you, Spain.”</p><p>The Spaniard deflated into disappointment. Now it was Romano’s turn and he doesn’t know how to play his hand.</p><p>“Play this card, Romano.” Spain advised.</p><p>“No, no. Since we’re playing stack rules, you can just play all your cards and win.” Portugal said, sitting on Romano’s other side.</p><p>“Okay…” Romano, unsure, put all his cards on the pile. Everyone at the table made sighs of defeat. “Yes I win! Thanks Portugal, you’re the best.”</p><p>Best.</p><p>
  <em> Best. </em>
</p><p>Oh, what was that sound Spain heard? Ah, it must be the sound of his heart shattering.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.</p><p>Mexico opened the door and found the American nation finally finished getting his invitations out. He was holding a box and he also brought along a friend.</p><p>“Merīkurisumasu, Mexico-san. Thank you for having me.” Japan politely greeted. After some thought, America’s words had convinced him to show so he can have a chance to right his wrongs.</p><p>“Feliz Navidad, Japan!” Mexico cheerfully greeted in return, she was about to hug him as well but was able to stop herself, remembering that her friend was uncomfortable with people who invaded his personal space.</p><p>“The Hero also showed up with some homemade cake!” declared America.</p><p>Mexico looked at the box he was holding, then looked at her neighbor with doubt, “If it’s homemade, why does the logo on the box say ‘Cakemas Miracle’?”</p><p>America put his hand over the logo to hide it from the Latina’s view, “Because that’s the name of my house.” he deflected, “Jeez, what’s with the questioning? I thought the Inquisition happened in Spain, not Mexico.”</p><p>He hurried inside, Mexico and Japan following less hurriedly.</p><p>“I heard that Philippines-san was here as well, may I be able to talk to him?” asked Japan.</p><p>“Uh, Philippines?” Mexico said, uneasily. She knows that Japan won’t do anything to hurt Philippines, not anymore, but she knows that the two nations currently have a rocky relationship with each other. Though she is one of the most social countries, she knows it’s hard to let go of grudges. “Sure, but it would be good if I am with you.”</p><p>Japan nodded and the both of them went towards the Christmas tree where Mexico saw the Philippines taking selfies earlier, only to find that he wasn’t there.</p><p>“Oh, I guess he must have gone somewhere else.” said Mexico. The two nations went around the room looking for the young Filipino man, but they were unable to find him. Which was pretty odd, Mexico was pretty sure that he was somewhere in the room a moment ago.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s in the bathroom or something.” assured Mexico when she noticed the Japanese man had become more disheartened the longer they searched.</p><p>“Or he just left when he saw me, not that I blame him.” Japan said, depressively, “I’m sorry for upsetting your Christmas spirit, I’ll be on my way.” He went towards the exit, but his path was blocked by the American Santa himself.</p><p>“Dude, where ya going?” America asked, “The party ain’t over yet.”</p><p>“Er, well…”</p><p>“Come on dude, at least have some grub.” the American began pushing Japan towards the food table. With a sigh, the Asian nation went to eat some of the food and quickly became engaged in a conversation with England.</p><p>Mexico turned to face America, “States, what were you thinking inviting both Philippines and Japan to the same party?” she said in an agitated tone.</p><p>“You don’t think I don’t know about their bad blood?” America huffed, but soon his expression saddened, “I thought this party would be a good chance for them to mend fences.”</p><p>“Was that your reason for making this whole party?” asked Mexico, feeling sympathetic.</p><p>“Well, no.” America said, scratching his head, “But I know that Japan has been trying his best to make up for his mistakes, I thought this party would at least help.”</p><p>Mexico glanced to where Japan was, he had a plate of Prussia’s Christmas ham and was still conversing with England, Italy also joining in on the conversation and had put some tamales on Japan’s plate. His mood seemed to have lightened a bit by talking to his friends, but that could also be him just being considerate.</p><p>Mexico turned back to America, determination shining in her eyes, “Do you know where Philippines is?”</p><p>The American sputtered, “No, you think I have him chipped or something?”</p><p>He avoided looking at his neighbor’s unconvinced face, but in a matter of seconds, he broke down.</p><p>“Okay fine.” he said, pulling out his phone, “I can probably find out where he is by tracking his phone.”</p><p>After a few minutes, America was able to find out that the Filipino nation had not left the house and was still inside, or at least in the property. But just then Japan decided to take his leave and started to head towards the door. Trying to buy some time, Mexico grabbed the two people closest to her, Portugal and Spain, and told them to distract the Japanese man.</p><p>“Hey Japan, Feliz Natal!” the Portuguese man said, subtly intercepting Japan’s exit.</p><p>“Feliz Navidad, Japan!” Spain also cheered.</p><p>Now while Japan is distracted, Mexico and America began their search for the Philippines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic ended up being longer than I expected to make, but I'm planning on the next chapter being the last chapter. I don't want to drag this onto February.</p><p>So here's some notes:<br/>-One of the Christmas traditions in the Philippines is having a big feast (called the midnight feast or Noche Buena) with family, friends, and neighbors. Ones of the dishes is roasted pig.<br/>-That thing about the antifreeze in the wine, I read that Austrian wine became very popular because of it's very sweet taste. But then, information about them using antifreeze to make it so sweet leaked into the public. It almost bankrupt the Austrian wine industry! Their still making wine and I heard it's still pretty good quality. Don't worry they don't put in antifreeze anymore. But Prussia is definitely petty enough to keep bringing it up.</p><p>Translations:<br/>Hermanito- little brother<br/>Ate- elder sister<br/>Maligayang Pasko/С Рождеством/Merīkurisumasu/Feliz Natal- Merry Christmas<br/>Ano- what<br/>Juego estupido- stupid game</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philippines is somewhere in the house and America and Mexico must find him so he can talk to Japan before he leaves. The only thing they have to go off of is that the Philippines haven't left the party yet. With that, the two North Americans decided to divide and conquer: America will check the outside of the house and Mexico will check the inside, keeping clear of Spain, Portugal, and Japan, as the two brothers were distracting the Asian nation from leaving.</p><p>“Want to see a magic trick?” Portugal offered.</p><p>Japan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, “Wow, I didn’t know you could do magic, Portugal-kun.”</p><p>“He doesn’t. He don’t- I don’t know what he’s doing.” muttered Spain, expecting this to end in failure.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mexico looked around the Christmas tree where she last saw the Philippines, but the only people she found there were Cuba, who was holding a plate piled with food and was having a chat with Romano.</p><p>“Have you seen Philippines anywhere?” she asked them.</p><p>“He was at the food table earlier, why?” Cuba responded.</p><p>“I can’t find him anywhere.” Mexico simply said.</p><p>“He was really skittish and totally brushed me off when I was trying to talk to him, how rude was that?” Romano said with a mouth full of food.</p><p>“Well did you guys see where he went?”</p><p>“I think he was near Spain?” Cuba stated but it was more like a question since he was unsure.</p><p>Crap. She just sent Spain to distract Japan, she doesn’t want to go question him <em> now </em> otherwise Japan might get suspicious. Instead she just went to the nearby table where she played Uno earlier, except Prussia and Russia was currently playing chess on it, France, Germany and Italy spectating on the side.</p><p>“Grazie Dio, Mexico you're here, I have no idea what’s going on.” Italy whimpered, “I think I’m gonna lose it.”</p><p>“It is simple really,” Russia said. He has his usual smile of innocence with a sadistic undertone on his face, “I am getting under Prussia’s skin and it is causing him to lose. Badly.”</p><p>The board had it’s pieces scattered around it’s surface. Mexico can’t tell whether who is winning or losing, since she’s not really a big chess player. She can probably take a guess by the number of pieces each player took but both men have three pieces each from each other. To an amature like her, it just looks like they’re tied right now.</p><p>“The only thing under my skin are oil glands, hair bulbs, nerve fibers, blood vessels and a bit of fatty tissue.” Prussia retorted.</p><p>“You forgot ruffini corpuscle,” Russia chuckled, “You’re rattled.”</p><p>“Is he?” Italy asked skeptically.</p><p>“Mein Gott, he has him by the ropes!” Germany said, fully engrossed in this intense(?) ‘battle’.</p><p>“Mon dieu.” added France.</p><p>Since everyone around the table, excluding Italy, was occupied with the progress of the chess game, Mexico decided she would have better luck elsewhere and left the group to keep searching.</p><p>“No, don’t leave me here!” Italy exclaimed in a hushed voice.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Ta-daa!” with a flourish of his hand, a flower appears between Portugal’s fingers, “A beautiful flower for a beautiful nation such as yourself.” he handed the flower to Japan with a wink.</p><p>“Ah, thank you?” Japan said, taking the flower in a reluctant manner.</p><p><em> Does he think Japan is a girl? </em>thought Spain.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mexico checked the kitchen, but no Philippines instead it’s just England, Canada and his bear.</p><p>“Oh hey Mexico.” said Canada, “I was just making a special treat for everyone. It’s not done yet, but do you want to help?”</p><p>Canada was mixing something in a big bowl while England was stamping out maple leaf shapes out of some rolled out dough. They seem to be making Canada’s famous maple cookies.</p><p>“Lo siento, sorry, I’m busy with something else.” said Mexico.</p><p>“Please?” Canada subtly nodding his head toward the direction of the Englishman. He was basically saying ‘He’s helping and I don’t trust him’ without using his voice. England was too preoccupied in making sure he doesn't mess up somehow with his task to notice.</p><p><em> One situation at a time, Mexico. </em> The lady nation said in her head, <em> One situation at a time. </em> “I wanted to know if you’ve seen Philippines anywhere?”</p><p>“Nope, haven’t seen ‘em, eh.” the Canadian answered.</p><p>“Gracias anyway.” Mexico glanced at Canada’s unwanted cooking assist, he was carefully transferring the maple leaves he cut out to the baking sheet but one of them slipped and landed on the floor, her eyes went back to Canada, “Good luck.”</p><p>And then she left.</p><p>Canada swatted Kumajiro’s paw from the mixing bowl, “Kumataberu, you can’t eat the batter, these cookies are for everyone.”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Canada. Don’t eat the batter.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Is this your card?” Portugal pulled out a card from Spain’s ear.</p><p>“Hey that’s my ID!” in a panic, Spain pulled out his wallet to find his ID card missing, “Did you steal that from my wallet?”</p><p>“And now I shall make it disappear.”</p><p>The Spaniard grabbed his brother by the wrist, “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>Japan looked between the two with growing worry.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Mexico!” America called out from the hallway.</p><p>The Latina glanced at where Japan was still standing, making sure he stayed put. She strided across the living room to where the American was.</p><p>“Ya found him anywhere?” he asked, his breathing a bit ragged.</p><p>Mexico shook her head, “Any luck on your end?”</p><p>America sighed, “I’ve even checked the roof.” He took out his phone, “It still says he’s here somewhere. Where haven’t we looked yet?”</p><p>The both of them thought for a moment and reached the same conclusion, “Upstairs!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>They were able to find the Philippines in one of the rooms. He was sitting on the floor eating his plate of food, the room was dark save for the light from his phone that he was scrolling through.</p><p>When he noticed America and Mexico at the door, he jumped in shock, “Ah, Ate Mexico, Mr America, kumusta. I mean hello!”</p><p>“Hermanito, why are you hanging around up here?” asked Mexico. She made her way toward the Filipino and sat next to him, America did the same.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s not much of a party up here.” America chuckled humorlessly.</p><p>Philippines pursed his lips, wanting to say something but unable to find his words.</p><p>“It’s about Japan, isn’t it?” offered America. The young man looked at the American, dumbfounded, his ally taking the words out of his mouth. “Come on dude, it’s kinda obvious.”</p><p>The three sat in the darkness in silence for a couple of minutes until Philippines was able to voice his thoughts. “I know he wants to make amends, but I don’t think I’m ready to give him my forgiveness.” He solemnly sighed. “I don’t know. What do you think I should do?”</p><p>Mexico and America gazed at each other as if the answer would clearly show in each other’s eyes. Unfortunately they both know there wasn’t a right answer for this problem.</p><p>Instead Mexico decided to answer from her heart, “I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you called a friend,” America averted his eyes from her, “But we’re countries, forever is a long time to hold a grudge. It’s better to move forward. Who knows, maybe your relationship will become stronger than before. You just have to take a chance, but only if you're ready.”</p><p>Mexico wasn’t sure if her explanation was clear enough, but looking back at her neighbor who was giving her a bittersweet smile, convinced her that she did a good enough job. Philippines weighed his sister's words in his head, after a few moments he came to his own conclusion.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve decided.” said Philippines, “I’ll go have a talk with Japan. Thank you, mga kaibigan.” The Filipino wrapped his two allies in a big hug, which the two nations returned.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“And for my next trick…” the Portuguese man waved his hand over his closed fist. But before he could finish his trick he was pulled away along with his brother by Mexico.</p><p>“Gracias, you two. You’ve done your job, now clear out.” The Latina dragged the two brothers away, leaving Japan on his own. As he turned around, he was met face to face with the one person he wanted to talk to in this whole party.</p><p>“Philippines! I- uh- eeto…” Japan sputtered out, dumbfounded. The Philippines waited patiently for the man to find his words. And with a deep breath, Japan said what he had been planning to say this whole night, “I’m sorry. I could hide behind the excuse that I was just following orders as much as I want but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I hurt you. You, who I consider a friend, who I betrayed. I sincerely hope that you can forgive me.” He bowed lowly to show that he meant every word and waited with baited breath on the Filipino’s answer.</p><p>“I want you to know that I forgive you.” Japan raised his head in shock. Philippines continued, ”But that doesn’t mean that everything is okay. I was deeply hurt by what you did and it’ll take a while, maybe even longer, until I could start to trust you again.”</p><p>The Japanese man smiled in relief, tears were starting to form in his eyes, “Then I will do my best to gain your trust back,” he extended his hand toward the Philippines, “if you will let me?”</p><p>The young man shook hands with his senior nation, a sentiment that from now on their bond will start anew. Mexico and America looked on at the newly mended friendship in delight, their own hands had unconsciously intertwined with each other’s.</p><p>“You know States, as much as you get on my nerves sometimes, I know I can always depend on you.” Mexico said resting her head on the American’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” America agreed, “By the way, where’s Canada?”</p><p>“Oh he’s in the kitchen with- Oh mierda, England!” Mexico suddenly dashed towards the kitchen followed by America as soon as he heard the fire alarm go off.</p><p>After salvaging Canada’s maple cookies, the three North Americans handed them out to their guests and spent the rest of the night eating, playing, and singing to their heart’s content.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Aww, I didn't get to finish my magic trick.” Portugal said in disappointment.</p><p>Spain sighed, “Fine, show me the trick.”</p><p>The Portuguese man waved his hand over his closed fist and “Ta-daa!” what he pulled out from it was a pair of boxers with tomatoes printed all over it.</p><p>“HEY THAT’S-” Spain checked inside his pants to find he is not wearing his boxers, “HOW?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's something that came to me when I was trying to sleep: Forgive but don't forget. To forget, is to excuse past mistakes. And to excuse past mistakes, you are doomed to repeat those mistakes in your future.</p><p>Now here's something interesting I learned while researching about Mexico: Before WW2, Mexico and America... didn't get along. But during WW2, their relationship did a 180 and they were suddenly being buddy-buddy and helping each other out. And it wasn't just WW2, whenever one of them was in a bind (like a war or some disaster) they're willing to help each other out.</p><p>Translations:<br/>Grazie Dio- thank god<br/>Kumusta- hello<br/>Mga kaibigan- friends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>